1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having modified image signals and a method of modifying same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used as flat display devices. LCDs comprise a liquid crystal panel having two opposing substrates (e.g. a thin film transistor (TFT) and a color filter (CF) substrate) and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two opposing substrates.
LCDs display image data in response to movement of liquid crystal material caused by voltages applied from external source. However, since the movement of the liquid crystal material does not reach a desired level in a certain time period (e.g. in one frame), the LCD device, especially a device that has many moving images, cannot display the desired data exactly in a frame as known in the art. Several attempts have been made to solve this problem, such as driving methods that are used to raise a response time of the liquid crystal material (e.g. dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC) method). The DCC method compares image signals for a previous frame and image signals for the current frame, and generates new modified signals according to results of the comparison. In other words, when a level of the image signal for the current frame is more than that of the image signal for the previous frame, the DCC method generates a new modified signal that is at a higher level than the image signal for the current frame, and vice versa. However, one drawback to the DCC method is that the LCDs display different images even at the same gray level, i.e., a level of the image signal, by variation in temperature.